Convenient issues
by Kindred01
Summary: He just wanted a one night stand to help him forget about the shitty cases, but becoming pregnant wasn't part of the deal.


Ichabod stood in the bar; he was drinking rum as he watched a tall thin man dance with some girls. He titled his head and saw the way he swayed his hips in time of his music. It's been a while since he has been swayed by a young man…must be the rum talking…he told himself. He watched the young man sitting down at the bar and order whisky, he saw the busted lip and the black eye and he wondered what happen to him. "See someone you like?" Abbie chuckled as she sat next to him at the bar.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled as he sipped his drink, they have been waiting for their plan for the last hour as it has been delayed due to bad weather. While he is enjoying the drink and the company he didn't like the loud music "I don't think it's a good idea…"

"I'm just saying it might help you relax a bit." She tells him

"I was going to say it's not a good idea encase we have to run for our flight." He tells her, she smiled at him and sighs as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, pulling it out she put it to her ear.

"Agent Mills here." She stopped and listen to the person on the end of the phone and she sighed "I see well alright thank you." She down her drinks and looked at him "Our flight has been delayed until tomorrow, so I will see you at the motel I need want to get some sleep." She sighed, Ichabod looked at her and saw her rub her eyes.

"It has been a long day, have a soak in the bath that will help with your sore muscles." He tells her, Abbie lets out a chuckle and knew that he could read her like a book.

"That sounds like a perfect plan and you?" He asked her, he lets his eyes drift to the young omega at the bar. "Go get him tiger." She pats his back and then leaves.

Spencer sighed as he sat at the bar and took a mouthful of his drink and shuddered, when another glass appears in front of him he looked up to bartender "From the English gent over there." She told him, Spencer looked over to the tall man in the dark jacket he smiled at him and Spencer smiled back as he held up his new drink to him. "Hey Spencer." He turned to look at the blonde who walked over to him a little sweaty from dancing and a little bit tips JJ walked over to Spencer and kissed his cheek being careful of his bruises "We're heading home, you coming?" She asked, he smiled at her as he notices her eyes little hazy from her Cherry Bomb cocktail. He looks around at them and sees Penelope and Emily hang off each other laughing like drains as they looked at something on Penelope's phone.

"Alpha my arse he has no knot!" Penelope giggled; JJ smiled and looked back at him as he shook his head.

"You could sleep in the spare room?" She asked "I know Henry would like to see you." She smiled at him.

JJ was worried about Spencer, being the only male omega on the team and the youngest she felt sisterly towards him as did some of the others. But her more so, so since he was cornered by a pig headed alpha Deputy he was a little worse for wear "No I'm okay JJ thanks." He smiled at her and winced a little at the cut on his lips "I just was to have another drink or two." He tells her.

"Okay sees Monday." She told him, she directed the two girls out as they started to singing at the top of the lungs.

He watches them leave he was alone at the bar now that Derek left with a red headed beta on his arm on his arm. Rossi left because he wasn't in the mood for the loud music and Hotch didn't come at all, wanting to spend time with Jack. So here he is nursing his glass of whisky that he got from a handsome stranger. He started to feel a little more relax and buzzed, he decided he wasn't going home alone he wanted to get fucked that night. It hasn't been the best week for him and he wanted to forget about the Deputy who tried to fuck him in the cells for a little until he had to deal with paper work Monday.

He was looking at the remains of his drink he saw a hand push another glass towards him, looking up he thought he would see the bar tender but this time as the English Alpha with the easy eyes and nice smile. "You look like you need it more than I do." He told him, his English accent was strong and it peak Spencer curiosity as he looked at him up and down, his back held up straight he has a nicely timed beard…yep he will do…he told himself.

"Thank you." He pulled the drink closer to himself and looked down at it with a frown,

"I haven't poisoned it if that is what you're wondering, you just seem like you need another one." Spencer hummed and knew he was going to be a little to forward but he looked back at him and tilted his head as he licked his head.

Spencer licked his lips as he looked back at the alpha and smiled at him as the large hand of the English man reached out and stroked the side of his face where the black bruise was where the Deputy had hit him "Do you want to leave and come back to mine for some more drinks and sex?" He asked, the blue eyes of the man just stared down at him and it made him wonder if he read him wrong, he is socially awkward after all, but the scent of the alpha was strong and was wafting over him, while he is sure his own scent his drifting up to the alpha's brain.

"Ichabod Crane." The man smiled as he downed his drink and held out his hand to him.

"Spencer Reid." He smiled and finished the drink that the English man gave him and then took his hand, and Spencer couldn't believe but the man kissed his hand and he couldn't help but blush as his lips sent tingles though his body.

They arrived at Spencer's apartment and Ichabod pushed the young doctor against the closed door and looked into his eyes and smiled at him, before he leans in and kisses him. On the lips, Spencer moans into as he felt Ichabod's bared scratch his skin as he moved his mouth down his chin to this throat as his hands moved down his chest to the omega's waist and pulled at his shirt so he could put his hands on his skin. He heard the omega gasp as the alpha touched his skin as it sent shivers through his body "Bed." Spencer moaned Ichabod pulled away from him and let the omega taking him by the hand and drags him down the hall to the bed room.

The next day…

Spencer woke up to the smell of coffee and hummed happily, his head was a little sore and was the rest of him. He was sore in a good way he was laying on his stomach and groaned as he turned away from the sun. He felt lips on his shoulder and again he shudder as he looked towards the dishevelled man kneeling on his bed. "I was just about to leave; I need to catch my flight." Ichabod said, as he held out his hands with two small tablets and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Spencer pushed himself up and winced and took the tablets and the cup. He smiled at Ichabod and the man was, he then got out of the bed and put the dressing gown on and sipped his cup of coffee and sighed as he followed the Englishman to the front door. In the morning light he looked at Ichabod the man was slightly taller than he is, hair was smooth back and shinning because of the showers. "For this…" He holds up a cup of coffee "and last night." Spencer smiled coyly as he kissed him on the lips.

"It was my pleasure Spencer." He smiled, and then picked up his hand and kissed the back of his hand. Spencer giggled and felt his cheek's blush as the alpha looked up at him.

"Have a nice flight." He told him, as he watches him leave down the hall.

He spent the rest of the day in his robe just basking in the scent of the alpha he brought home with him. He could still feel his seed between his tights and a little tricking out of him; he wasn't worried that the alpha had knotted him; he was shocked it happen out of his heat but it happens and as he takes suppressants he was fine. He sighed as he made himself a coffee and moved to sit on the sofa and with a good book; the radio was playing in the back ground he felt good content.

Two month later…

"You're pregnant?" Derek asked, Spencer looked up at him and nodded. He notices that the older man looked a little put out by the news that he was pregnant. The girls smiled and hugged him and wanted to know how the father is, well there is the problem.

"So who is the alpha?" Penelope asked as she sat next to him

"He is a one nightstand; I met him in a bar you know after the Hammond case and ummm yeah not much to say." He told them, his cheeks blushing as he looked down at his hands and the coffee cup he is holding.

"Wait hold on? You are on suppressants how did you get pregnant?" Hotch asked him, he didn't sound impressed but he always sounds like that. But it did make Spencer feel worried as he kept his eyes down.

"That is what I asked my doctor, he doesn't know who it happen unless I got a bad batch." He told them.

JJ sat next to him and rubbed is back and watched him start to curl in on himself "Can the alphas back up a little?" She asked them, Spencer looked up and bit his bottom lip as he at them "Spencer do you remember the name of the alpha?"

"Of course I do he is Ichabod Crane and he lives in Sleepy Hallow."

"Oh wow that is convenient we have a case in Sleepy Hallow." Penelope said with a smile, Spencer looking up at him and blinked at shock.


End file.
